Badass Toni
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Toni is a badass who's in a secret relationship with Nerd Cheryl Blossom.
1. Chapter 1

Badass Toni – Toni is a badass who's in a secret relationship with Nerd Cheryl Blossom.

….

Chapter I

Toni walks into Riverdale high with her boys, damn near scaring every person as they walk to their lockers. Toni is popular girl at school, but she's very violent when it comes down to other people.

"Yo, where's that nerd Lenny? He's supposed to have our homework done?" Sweet Pea asked leaning up against his locker.

Toni shrugs. "I don't know, but he better be in soon, or I'm going to kick his ass." Toni growls crossing her arms over her chest.

Lenny comes running into school heading towards the Serpents. He stops in front of them with sweat dripping down his forehead. He gulps when they crowd around him.

"Where's our homework?" Fangs asked glaring at Lenny, who widen his eyes. He's more scared of Fangs than anybody.

"Right here." Lenny pulls out their homework, and hands it to all three serpents. They snatch their work away from him.

Toni looks over hers, she's smart. "Good work. Now leave." Toni said with growl.

"Yes, Toni." Lenny scurries away from the serpents in top notch speed, heading to his homeroom.

"You coming, Tiny?" Sweet Pea asked the smaller girl.

"Nah, you guys go head. I'm going to grab some snacks." Toni said to Sweet Pea. They turn to leave, but Sweet Pea stops to ask.

"Can you grab me a cinnamon bun?" Sweet Pea asked with small grin.

Toni rolls her eyes. "Yeah, sure Sweets, you want a coke with that?" Toni asked sarcastically.

"Thanks, T." Sweet Pea said kissing her head, and goes to homeroom with Fangs.

"Ass." Toni said to herself. She goes to vending machine to get some snacks for later. Toni looks over and sees Cheryl at her locker. She walks over to the redhead. "Hey, baby." Toni said kissing her cheek.

"Hi, TT." Cheryl looks at the picture of her and Toni in her locker. Toni is holding her from behind kissing her cheek while she is smiling.

"Are you okay?" Toni asked holding her girlfriend from behind.

Cheryl looks around. "Toni, we're in public. What would your friends think?" Cheryl asked closing her locker.

"Baby, they went to class. Now, how about some lovin before homeroom, yeah?" Toni nods her head towards the closet.

"Sweetie." Cheryl blushes at her girlfriend. Usually they'd be under bleachers kissing each other during lunch. They've never done this in the mornings.

"What? I really don't want to wait until lunch to kiss those lips. Come on girl." Toni pulls her to a closet, and shuts the door.

"Hi, beautiful." Toni said nudging her nose with Cheryl's.

Cheryl giggles. "Hi, baby." Cheryl pushes her glasses back up on nose. Toni smiles at her cute girlfriend.

"I have the hottest girlfriend on the planet." Toni said kissing Cheryl's lips. Cheryl relaxes into Toni's kiss. Toni moves to kiss her jaw, then her neck. Toni knows she's taking a risk biting Cheryl's neck.

"Toni." Cheryl moans as quiet as she can. She's never had sex before, and she's afraid to lose her virginity to Toni in a closet at school.

Toni pulls back to look at Cheryl. "Sorry, baby. I didn't bite you too hard, did I?" Toni said kissing Cheryl again before pulling back.

"No, baby. I just want us to be careful." Cheryl said wrapping her arms around Toni's neck.

Toni nods. "I know, but I can't help it. You taste like vanilla." Toni chuckles putting her hands on Cheryl's waist.

"Good to know. We have to get to homeroom, baby." Cheryl said kissing Toni. Cheryl sticks her tongue into Toni's mouth making her moan.

Toni pulls back getting aroused. "Shit. Don't do that, babe. You make me want to tap that ass, Cheryl." Toni said with sexy tone.

Cheryl blushes red. "Toni." Cheryl puts her head on Toni's shoulder.

"Sorry, babe. We can't do that in here, I'd rather be somewhere romantic without giving brooms, and mops a free show." Toni giggles rubbing her girlfriend's back.

Cheryl laughs. "We really have to leave; will I see you at lunch?" Cheryl asked with hopeful eyes.

"You know it my love, now take that fine ass to class." Toni slaps Cheryl's ass. Cheryl turns to look at her girlfriend.

"TT!" Cheryl smacks Toni's shoulder before she opens the door.

"What?" Toni asked squeezing Cheryl's ass in the hallway. Cheryl smacks Toni's hand away.

"Stop it. Go to class, missy." Cheryl said smacking Toni's ass as payback.

"So bossy, I love it. See you at lunch baby." Toni kisses Cheryl once more before walking off to her homeroom. Cheryl smiles as she walks to hers.

…..

At Lunch

Toni races outside to head to her and Cheryl's spot. When she approaches, she finds the redhead sitting on the couch reading a book.

"What'cha reading baby?" Toni said sitting down the couch. Cheryl leans over to kiss Toni, before she answers her.

"The 100." Cheryl said shrugging her shoulders with a smile.

"I thought you read that one already." Toni said with frown on her face.

Cheryl giggles. "I did, but that was book 1 of the series, now I'm on book 2." Cheryl said putting a bookmark in her book and closes it.

Toni nods. "Sorry it took me so long, I had to get away from the guys." Toni rolls her eyes.

"I brought you a turkey sandwich with some sunchips." Cheryl takes Toni's lunch out of the brown bag and hands it to her.

"You're the best, bombshell." Toni kisses Cheryl first before taking her food. Toni basically devours her food. Toni doesn't want Cheryl to know that she doesn't eat at home because her uncle is one lazy ass son of a bitch.

"TT, are you going to the carnival this weekend?" Cheryl asked looking at her girlfriend.

"Fuck yeah. I want one of those funnel cakes. Damn, those things are good. Are you going?" Toni asked.

"My parents are going to be with me." Cheryl said sadly. She really wants to go on her own, but her parents are so protective.

"Damn, so we won't be able to sneak off?" Toni asked with sadness in her voice.

Cheryl places her hand on Toni's cheek. "No, we won't. I'm sorry." Cheryl kisses her cheek.

"Aww man. I wish I could date you publicly, but I don't want anything to happen to you. How are things at home?" Toni asked laying on Cheryl's lap.

"Okay, I don't want to get into trouble, because my parents can be ruthless." Cheryl said stroking Toni's hair.

"Ruthless? Cheryl, do you need to stay with me?" Toni asked locking their fingers together.

Cheryl sighs. "I want too, TT, believe me. I don't want my parents to do anything to you, that's why I'm okay with us dating secretly." Cheryl smiles down at Toni.

Toni sighs. "To be honest, I don't. I want everyone to know that I have an amazing girlfriend. Look, Betty's your cousin, right?" Toni asked sitting up.

"Yeah, why? Are you going to be talking about her ponytail, or beat her up, TT? I don't have time for Betty to be complaining." Cheryl said crossing her arms.

"Baby, I wouldn't put a hand on Betty, unless she does something to you. As for her ponytail, she can loosen it. I was thinking you can go with her. I mean her mom is chaperoning anyway." Toni said shrugging her shoulders.

"How did you know that?" Cheryl raises a brow at Toni.

Toni smiles. "Betty has a big mouth, trust me. So, what do you think? I mean it's the only way, you and I can be together." Toni gives Cheryl her famous Topaz pout.

Cheryl groans. "Fine. I'll asked them. You better be lucky you're cute, TT." Cheryl said with a serious face.

"I'm not cute, I'm sexy as fuck, boo. Check yo self." Toni said playfully as she kisses Cheryl's cheek.

Cheryl giggles. "Yes, you are. So sexy." Cheryl said straddling Toni. "Kiss me, Toni." Cheryl demanded.

"Hmm." Toni kisses her girlfriend placing her hands-on Cheryl's waist.

Cheryl pulls away. "Put your hands here." Cheryl said taking Toni's hands and places them on her ass.

"Woah. Shit." Toni gulps as she bites her lip. Cheryl leans back in and kisses Toni again.

Cheryl moans into their kiss, Cheryl is basically dry humping Toni. Toni's never felt like this about anyone before, she's been in love with Cheryl ever since the first grade. Cheryl starts to unbutton her shirt, a little peek at her chest won't hurt.

Toni pulls away. "Woah, we're not going to have sex on this couch, are we?" Toni asked looking down at Cheryl's breast that's covered by a red bra.

"No, I mean maybe we can play a little." Cheryl said taking Toni's hand away from her ass, and places it on her breast. "What do you think?" Cheryl asked moaning when Toni squeezes her breasts.

Toni bits her lip. "Damn, yeah. I wanna play." Toni said moving Chery's bra aside, she was about to take one of Cheryl's nipples into her mouth, until her phone pings. "What the fuck?" Toni growls in frustration as she removes her hands from Cheryl.

"Who is it?" Cheryl asked fixing her bra as she groans in frustration herself.

Toni rolls her eyes. "Sweet Pea. He's heading out here with Fangs. I guess playtime is over." Toni sighs fixing herself, while Cheryl does the exact same thing.

Cheryl gets off Toni's lap and stands up. "I'm sorry, maybe we can do this at your trailer sometime." Cheryl said. She's been to Toni's place before, she's lied to her parents about her whereabouts, and to be honest Cheryl doesn't care.

"Yeah, baby. I mean we can play, but Cheryl I don't want to make love to you if you're not ready baby, you know I'm not with you because you're a virgin, right?" Toni said grabbing her trash, and throws it out.

"I know. That what makes you so special, Toni. You're with me because of my heart, and I love that about you." Cheryl smiles at her girlfriend.

Toni blushes. "Wow, you got me all flustered, Bombshell. I can't wait to see you this weekend. Wanna go in the tunnel of love? I heard they're having one this year." Toni links her fingers with Cheryl as they walk back.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I don't want anybody telling my parents, I want to go in the tunnel of love with you." Cheryl said sadly, Cheryl wants to go in the tunnel of love with Toni, she wants the world to know she has a caring girlfriend, but her parents won't allow that.

"Baby, whatever you want to do, we can do. You're my girl Cheryl, and I'm here to take care of you, babe. No matter what. You're my boo, baby girl." Toni said pulling Cheryl into her body.

Cheryl breathes in Toni's scent, Toni smells like pineapples. One of Cheryl's favorite fruits besides Cherries of course. "You're my boo too, TT. I can't wait to kiss you again." Cheryl pulls back and puckers her lips for a kiss.

"Hmm." Toni kisses the redhead, she was about to deepen the kiss, until Cheryl pulls back with a smirk.

"No, No. You'll just have to wait, honey." Cheryl gives Toni a small smack on her butt before turning away.

"That's not fair, Cheryl!" Toni yells at her girlfriend. Before Cheryl walks back into the building, she turns to look at Toni blowing a kiss, and giving her a wink.

Toni chuckles. "She's going to be the death of me." Toni said going over to meet up with her boys.

….

In the locker room

Cheryl is minding her own business as she changes for P.E., The locker room door opens, and Cheryl moves to hide from Veronica, and her friends. Cheryl hears one of them speak.

"Did you see that hickey on Blossom's neck? Who's messing with her?" Tina asked with a disgusted look on her face.

Cheryl wanted to speak her mind and say Toni was her girlfriend, but she didn't want them to know without Toni's consent.

"Beats me. Someone probably got sick just looking at her, I mean she's one of the biggest nerds in the school besides Lenny." Josie said with an attitude.

"What if he did it?" Melody asked with a raised brow.

Veronica smirks. "Maybe he did, I mean they're both nerds." Veronica said as she changes out of her skirt.

The locker room door opens again, and Cheryl peeks to see who walked in, and it's Toni.

"Hi, Toni." All of the cheerleaders greet the young serpent. Toni walks over to them.

"Hey, what are you girls in here gossiping about?" Toni asked leaning against the lockers.

"Cheryl Blossom, I mean have you seen her, I bet she's a little slut. She has a hickey on her neck, from Lenny." Josie said with a chuckle.

Toni sighs. "Lenny? Don't you guys have anything else better to do, than to talk about Cheryl? Are you guys jealous of her or something?" Toni asked with a raised brow.

"Please, Toni. She's a nobody." Tina said flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

Toni shakes her head. "Lay off, Cheryl, or you'll have to deal with me. You're just mad because you got a D in sex ed, Tina. Who gets a D in sex ed, and they're having sex? Pathetic." Toni rolls her eyes. Cheryl let out a quiet giggle.

Veronica looks up at Toni. "Why are you defending her, Topaz? I mean she's not one of us, she's a freak. I mean she's not cool, she doesn't have any style." Veronica snarks at pink haired serpent.

"Cheryl has the highest-grade point average out of the whole school, I'm the second person. Just because she's not fucking the whole football team like you are Ronnie, that doesn't make Cheryl uncool. She's smart, and talented. She can draw, she's special." Toni said. Cheryl has tears forming in her eyes as she hears her girlfriend defend her, and say good things about her.

"Special? Wow, Toni. How low of you." Veronica rolls her eyes.

Toni chuckles darkly. "I better not see you put your hands on her, Ronnie, because if you do, I'm beating your ass. Leave Cheryl alone, and I mean it." Toni said with a growl. Cheryl smiles, and puts her clothes into her bag.

Toni turns to leave the locker room, and Cheryl follows her out quietly. Cheryl pulls Toni over to a corner where no one can see them.

"Thank you, baby. I know it was a risk, but thank you." Cheryl wraps her arms around Toni's neck.

"Anytime, baby. You know I got my girl. I'll see you later, sexy." Toni kisses Cheryl and pinches her butt.

"TT!' Cheryl scowls at her girlfriend. "Don't think I'm not going to get you back for this hickey." Cheryl said pointing to her neck.

"Can't wait. See you, baby." Toni kisses the redhead one more time.

"Bye baby." Cheryl gives Toni a quick kiss before heading back to her spot. Toni sends her a wink as she leaves the gym.

….

In Toni's Trailer (After School)

Toni is in her room looking over pictures of her and Cheryl. She's going to get them developed tomorrow, so she can make a scrapbook for Cheryl. It's going to be their 3-month anniversary soon, and Toni wants to do something special for her. They've been hiding this long, and Toni wants to keep their relationship hidden until Cheryl's comfortable with it.

"Yo, Tiny, open up!" Sweet Pea yells banging on her door like he's the police.

Toni hides her camera to where no one could find it. She heads towards her door, and opens it.

"What is it?" Toni asked walking into her kitchen.

Sweet Pea walks in shutting the door. "Where were you today, during the first half of lunch?" Sweet Pea asked sitting down on the couch.

"Busy. I love my peace and quiet half the time, Sweets." Toni said pouring herself some water.

"Does it have anything to do with Cheryl Blossom?" Sweet Pea turns to look at Toni.

Toni stops drinking her water. "What are you talking about, Sweets?" Toni asked trying to play it off, but Sweets knows Toni to well, he knows when she's lying.

Sweet Pea stands up. "I'm not stupid, Toni. I know you've been seeing Cheryl for almost three months. Why are you keeping this from me? I'm your brother, Tiny." Sweet said angrily. Toni has never seen him this mad before.

"We bully her, Sweets. Let alone her parents control her, she's scared that she's going to continue to get picked on more than she does now. I'm stopped making fun her because Cheryl was about to call the cops on us one day. What if she did, Sweets? We'd be locked up right now or sent to another school because we picked on her." Toni said with an angry face. "I regret picking on her, we don't know what issues she has going on at home. So, yeah, I'm dating her so what?" Toni asked with an attitude.

Sweet Pea sighs. "I just want the best for you, Tiny, that's all. I can't believe you didn't tell me." Sweet Pea said.

Toni sighs. "Sweets, Cheryl's scared of you. She feared me at one point, but you know I've been crushing on her ever since the first grade, I've been so mean, and rude to her. I'm in a gang, I've been to juvie, I used to sell dope for a living, I don't deserve her Sweets." Toni explained looking down in shame, she used to do mean things to Cheryl, but the serpent is surprised that Cheryl forgave her for all of her mistakes.

Sweet Pea swallows a lump in his throat hearing Toni talk. "I'm sorry, Tiny. I didn't know you felt that way, I'll stop picking on her, I mean she's basically family now, since she's with you." Sweet Pea smiles.

Toni nods. "Yeah, she is. She's my life Sweets, and we've only been together for about 3 months, but she's my heart. My everything, she has a friend named Shannon who has a huge crush on you." Toni said looking at Sweet Pea.

Sweet Pea's eyes widen. "You talking about that Greek chick?" Sweet Pea asked with a blush.

Toni smirks. "Yeah, her. She has long black hair, blue green eyes, full lips. Yep, that's her." Toni said.

"Is she going to the carnival this weekend?" Sweet Pea asked.

Toni shrugs. "I have no idea, I'll have to text Cheryl to see. There's a huge possibility she might be." Toni said taking out her phone.

"Cool, send me her number, maybe we can all go together. You know as a double date." Sweet Pea smiles heading into Toni's kitchen.

"You better be making dinner for the both of us, greedy." Toni scowls at Sweet Pea.

"Don't worry, I'm making Pizza. I'll call Fangs over." Sweet Pea said taking down some ingredients to make his famous Pizza.

"Cool." Toni shrugs. Toni cuts on Netflix, so they could have something to watch while they eat their pizza.

….

With Cheryl

Cheryl basically sneaks into her house just in case her parents were home. Cheryl closes the door quietly and heads up to her room. Cheryl closes her room door, and locks it. The redhead sighs as she thinks about living Thornhill. Cheryl really wants to burn this place to the damn ground, if she's being completely honest.

All Cheryl wants was is for her girlfriend by her side. Cheryl will never admit this to anyone, but Toni is her protection, her light, her soulmate. This is the person she wants to spend the rest of her life with, and they've only been dating in secret for about three months.

Cheryl wants to do something special for Toni for their anniversary, so Cheryl gets an idea. She knows how much her girlfriend adores photography. Cheryl wants to get sponsors from Europe to come to Riverdale and surprise Toni. Maybe that's what she should do. Cheryl thinks about what Toni suggested earlier when they were at lunch. Maybe she should ask her Aunt Alice to watch them. It's the only way she can see Toni.

Cheryl hears her phone ring knocking the redhead out of her thoughts. Cheryl picks it up and answers it.

"Hello?" Cheryl said into the phone.

" _Hey, baby. You make it home safely?" Toni asked nudging Sweet Pea as he makes kissy faces at Toni._

Cheryl smiles. "I did. Are we still on for tomorrow?" Cheryl asked in a hopeful voice, she wants to see Toni tomorrow.

" _Damn right. Speaking of which, do you have Shannon Clemons number? Sweet Pea wants it." Toni said smirking at him._

" _Why did you have to say that, Tiny?" Cheryl hears Sweet Pea asking in the background._ Cheryl's eyes widen. Sweet Pea has a crush on her friend Shannon?

"Y-yeah, I do baby. Did you tell Sweet Pea about us?" Cheryl asked sadly.

" _Woah, baby don't be sad. I promise I didn't say anything. He guessed it, and he knew. He said he won't be picking on you anymore. You can trust him." Toni said looking at Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea nods at her._

Cheryl sighs. "Okay, you promise?" Cheryl asked in a small voice. Cheryl gets an tight feeling her gut about this.

" _I promise my love. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Maybe we can sneak off, and have playtime." Toni said._

Cheryl can basically see the damn smirk on Toni's face when she said that. "Of course, baby. Do you want to…um…I don't know, touch me a little?" Cheryl bites her lip when she says that.

 _Toni goes to her room and shuts the door. "Touch you where, baby?" Toni asked sitting on her bed._

"You know, my...uh...my…sex?" Cheryl whispers loud enough for Toni to hear.

 _Toni gulps. "Wow, are you sure you want that baby? I mean don't get me wrong I'm fine with just making out, or kissing and sucking your breast a little, but me touching your sex Cheryl, that's almost like us having sex just about, it's just I'm not sticking my fingers in." Toni explained._

Cheryl blushes. "I know, but I want to feel you down there, I mean we can play a little, can't we? I've always wanted you to touch me down there." Cheryl said with a smile.

" _Damn girl. You're getting me hot. If that's what you want sweetheart, then yeah. So, did you ask Ponytail yet?" Toni asked._

Cheryl rolls her eyes at the nickname Toni gave Betty. "Really, baby? Can't you let Betty live?" Cheryl groans.

 _Toni snickers. "Live? Baby, her ponytail is about as tight as Veronica's pussy." Toni said_ _with a smirk._

Cheryl's eyes widen. "TT!" Cheryl scolds at her girlfriend. "Don't make me drive over there and slap you, Antoinette Topaz." Cheryl growls in anger.

 _Toni chuckles. "Baby, I have no idea if Veronica is tight or not. Archie loves to brag, that's how I know. Besides, you know I only want you." Toni husks into the phone, making Cheryl's knees go weak._

"I know you do. I'll let Betty know about tomorrow. I'll send you Shannon's number. She'll be more than happy to hear from Sweet Pea." Cheryl giggles.

" _Cool, so I'll see you tomorrow baby. I can't wait to see what you're going to have on." Toni said with a smile._

"I can't wait neither. Maybe I won't wear any panties. What do you think?" Cheryl raises a brow.

" _Uh…honey as much as I don't want you too, I will kill somebody if they see you bend over, and you don't have anything on. That's my job to look at that fine ass." Toni said with a huff._

Cheryl decides to tease Toni. "What if I wore a skirt for you, and I spread my legs, then what?" Cheryl asked.

 _Toni damn near dropped her phone and fainted. "Baby, why are you teasing me like this? You know I want to be in between those luscious thighs." Toni groans feeling her arousal approaching._

"Aww. Is my little TT flustered? Too bad you'll just have to wait and see what I'm going to wear, and most defiantly to see what type of panties I'm going to wear for you." Cheryl husks sexily.

 _Toni whimpers. "Cheryl!" Toni whines in frustration. Now she has to take a cold shower._

"Too bad baby. I'll see you tomorrow." Cheryl makes a kissing sound into her phone and hangs up.

All of sudden Cheryl gets a text.

" _I'm going to get that ass tomorrow. You just wait!"_ -Toni

"Can't wait, baby." -Cheryl.

Cheryl sends a text to Betty, and another one to Toni. Betty texted back an _"Okay."_ Then, Toni texted back a " _Thank you, and you're so going to get it."_

Cheryl giggles at her girlfriend. Cheryl Blossom can say she's more than excited for tomorrow.

….

End of this chapter. What do you guys think? You guys are going to love next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Carnival (Part 1)

Chapter 2: The Carnival (Part 1)

Warning: A little smut. All mistakes are mine.

Toni and Sweet Pea both are getting ready to head to the carnival. Fangs had already left so he could meet Kevin ahead of time. Toni's nervous, because she's taking a risk with her and Cheryl's relationship. Cheryl means everything to Toni, and Toni doesn't want her girlfriend to get hurt.

"I can't believe we're about to go to this carnival. I mean, this is the first time ever since we were kids." Sweet Pea said putting his boots on.

Toni chuckles. "You're telling me. Our parents used to take us every year. Cheryl sent me a text saying, Shannon is excited." Toni smiles.

"I am too, if we're being honest. I mean, I'm surprised she wants to go out with me. Especially to the damn carnival." Sweet Pea said slipping on a shirt.

"I know. I can't believe Fangs went without us, just so he can meet Keller." Toni rolls her eyes.

Sweet Pea chuckles. "He's heads over heels for him, just like we are. He can't help himself." Sweets said.

"I know I can't. She's my life, Sweets." Toni said looking over at the picture of her and Cheryl.

"I know she is Tiny, that's why I'm happy for you." Sweet Pea said with a smile.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Toni asked slipping on a t-shirt. She slips on her Serpent jacket over her -shirt.

Sweet Pea turns to look at her. "Yes, you are. Come on, T. It's love, and Cheryl knows you love her. If it was me, I'd be doing the exact same thing." Sweet Pea shrugs slipping on his Serpent jacket as well.

Toni nods. "Okay, let's motor. I want to get there before everyone else. You know they'll kick us out at the gate." Toni said grabbing her helmet.

"Shit, that's right. Oh, Fangs said there's a hole in the gate where nobody can see us getting in. He snuck in, and stole some wristbands for us." Sweet Pea said.

"Cool. Let's roll. I wanna meet Cheryl there." Toni grabs her wallet and keys. She and Sweet Pea get onto their bikes and heads over to the carnival.

…..

With Cheryl

Cheryl gets out of her parent's car shutting the backdoor. Her parents had decided to come anyway, even though her aunt Alice was chaperoning. She doesn't know how she's going to sneak off, to go see Toni. She just got a text from her girlfriend saying she was parking her bike. Cheryl needs to see her girlfriend.

Cheryl's phone pings.

" _Sweets and I snuck in. We met up with Fangs who got us free wristbands. See you soon, baby". – T_

" _Can't wait to see you, TT. I miss you. Shannon's already here, so meet us by the darting game. -C_

" _Sure will. I miss your lips, fuck, I need you right now. I'm heading over there now." -T_

" _So am I. Let me ditch my parents." -C_

" _Such a bad girl. I'll see you there, baby." -T_

Cheryl smiles as she walks the front of the gate with her parents. Of course, her dad pays for everything. He hands Cheryl her wristband.

"Which ride you want to go on first, Cheryl?" Clifford asked his daughter.

Cheryl looks up at her father. "Actually, I was wondering if I could hang out with Shannon. She's going over to the darting games." Cheryl said.

Penelope sighs. "Let us know your location, Cheryl. We don't need you missing." Penelope said.

"Okay. Bye." Cheryl speeds over heading over to the darting games. She knows Toni and Sweet Pea are meeting them there. When Cheryl sees Shannon standing by the bathroom, she walks over to her.

"Hey, Cher. Did you tell them?" Shannon asked looking around for a certain Serpent.

"Yeah, Toni said she was on her way over here." Cheryl said looking for her girlfriend.

Shannon smiles. "I can't wait to see Sweet Pea. He's so cute." Shannon said.

"Sure am." Sweet Pea comes from behind a booth with Toni.

"Thank god." Cheryl goes to hug her girlfriend. "Hi, baby." Cheryl kisses her lips with love.

"Hi." Toni mumbles against her lips. She pulls away even though she didn't want to. "Did you guys just get here?" Toni asked.

"Yeah, we did. How are you, Toni?" Shannon asked giving the young Serpent a hug.

Toni hugs back. "Good, Shannon. How about yourself?" Toni asked as she pulls away.

"Amazing. I'm excited. How are you handsome?" Shannon asked giving Sweet Pea peck.

"I'm good. So, which booth should we hit up first?" Sweet Pea asked wrapping his arm around Shannon.

"Water gun fun. I can still kick your ass in that game." Toni smirks at Sweet Pea.

"You wish. Loser buys all the food." Sweet Pea holds his hand out for a shake.

Toni shakes his hand. "Deal. Prepare to lose, Sweets." Toni said linking her fingers with Cheryl's. All four teens walk over to Water Gun Fun. Sweet Pea and Toni both take a seat beside each other.

"You guys ready?" The host asked them. Toni and Sweet slides their money too him.

"Always. Prepare to lose, Tiny." Sweet Pea cracks his knuckles.

"We'll see about that." Toni cracks her neck. This is a game where Sweet Pea and Toni puts their friendship aside and become enemies.

"Ready! GO!" The host said. Both Sweet Pea and Toni shoots their guns right at the bullseyes mark. Toni is beating Sweet Pea, but he catches up.

The bell rings, and their eyes widen.

"NO WAY!" They both yell in shock.

The host and everyone who was watching them are staring at them with wide eyes.

"W-w-we have a tie." He said. This is the first time in over 10 years has anyone ever gotten a tie with this game.

"Holy shit." Sweet Pea chuckles. "This has never happened over the past 10 years, T." Sweet Pea said.

"I know." Toni laughs nudging him playfully.

"Pick any prize you want." The host said with a smile.

Toni picks out a red panda for Cheryl. While Sweet Pea picks out a turtle for Shannon.

"Here you go, baby." Toni hands the prize to Cheryl with a smile.

Cheryl smiles and takes the red panda. "Thank you, baby." Cheryl gives Toni a kiss. Everyone says aw when they do.

"Got you your favorite, animal." Sweet Pea said handing Shannon her prize.

"Aww, Sweetie." Shannon hugs him giving him a soft kiss. They receive aw's as well.

"Let's hit up some rides." Sweet Pea said high-fiving Toni. They were about to walk away until they hear a voice.

"Cheryl?" Penelope called out for her daughter. Toni's and Sweet Pea's eyes widen.

"Shit." Toni drags Sweet Pea away and they go hide behind a vacant booth.

"I'm here, mother." Cheryl said waving them over to her location. Her parents walk up to them.

"There you are. Your father and I are heading off, we got some business to take care of. Your Aunt Alice is here. Make sure you tell her your whereabouts." Penelope said sternly.

"I will, mother." Cheryl said with a nod.

"Did you win that?" Clifford points to the red panda Cheryl is holding.

"Oh, yeah. We won our prizes at Water Gun Fun." Cheryl lies through her teeth. She didn't want her parents to know that Toni and Sweets are the ones who won these.

"Okay, well. We're off. Have fun. It's nice to see you, Shannon." Penelope said with a smile.

"Same to you, Mrs. Blossom. Have a good rest of your day." Shannon said politely.

Cheryl's parents walk away from them. Toni and Sweet Pea return to their girls.

"That was close." Toni said kissing Cheryl's head. "Is Betty here?" Toni asked.

Cheryl nods. "Yes. We need to be extra careful around my Aunt. She gets suspicious." Cheryl said.

Sweet Pea nods. "She's right. Let's go on the Ferris wheel." Sweet Pea grins linking his fingers with Shannon's.

"We'll catch up." Toni said to Sweet Pea.

Sweet Pea nods. "Hey, be careful. Call me, dude." Sweet Pea kisses Toni's head before heading off with Shannon.

"Will do." Toni pulls Cheryl behind a vacant booth where no one can see them.

Cheryl smiles. "He loves you." Cheryl said cuddling into Toni.

Toni smiles. "He's my brother, even If we're not blood related." Toni said wrapping her arms around Cheryl's waist.

Cheryl sighs. "I miss mine." Cheryl said with a sad face.

Toni nods. "I know, baby. He was a nice guy. I'm sorry about what happened, I didn't know my guys did that." Toni kisses Cheryl softly.

Cheryl feels arousal down in her sex area. "Hmm." Cheryl pulls away breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Toni asked in concern. Cheryl never pulls away unless something is wrong.

Cheryl clears her throat. "I'm um…you know…" Cheryl said looking at Toni biting her lip.

Toni frowns. "You're…oh…wait…are you wet for me?" Toni asked smirking at her girlfriend.

Cheryl hits Toni's shoulder. "Shut up. It's your fault. I have nothing on. I want you to touch me." Cheryl hisses.

Toni gulps. "There's no way, I'm touching you in those nasty ass bathrooms." Toni said making a face.

"TT, I want you to make me come." Cheryl whispers in her ear. "We don't have to have sex, but there are other ways to pleasure me."

"Fuck. You want too? Right here?" Toni questions with a raised brow.

Cheryl spots a stool and grabs it. She takes off her jacket and places it on the seat. Cheryl opens her legs, pussy dripping.

"Come on, TT. Just touch it." Cheryl said getting wetter by the second, if Toni doesn't do anything, she's about too.

Toni gets on her knees and touches Cheryl's sex. "Fuck. Can I lick it a little?" Toni asked looking down at the most beautiful pussy she's ever seen.

Cheryl nods. "Yes, I want to feel your tongue." Cheryl said with a whine.

Toni smiles. "So beautiful." Toni lowers her head and licks the inside of Cheryl.

Cheryl gasps. "Baby." Cheryl moans quietly enough for only Toni to hear.

Toni moans as she eats her girlfriend out. "Taste so good." Toni said with her mouth full of Cheryl's sex.

"Look at me. Please." Cheryl said spreading her leg's wider.

Toni looks at her girlfriend as she continues to eat Cheryl out. "Fuck, baby." Toni sucks, and slurps on Cheryl's pussy like it's her last meal on earth.

Cheryl reaches down and rubs her clit. "TT, I'm so close." Cheryl said biting her bottom lip to keep her moans in.

Toni starts to nibble on Cheryl's pussy lips, and it's was over. "Cum for me." Toni said.

Cheryl moans as she cums into her girlfriend's mouth. "Shit. TT." Cheryl's body shakes after an amazing orgasm.

Toni kisses her pussy one last time before leaning up to kiss Cheryl. Cheryl moans when she tastes herself. It's good, but different. Toni pulls away licking her lips.

"Wow, how was it?" Toni asked taking out a handkerchief and wipes her mouth.

Cheryl smiles as she stands up. "Amazing." Cheryl adjusts her skirt. She picks up her jacket dusting it off, before sliding it back on.

"Here." Toni said pulling out some panties. Cheryl's panties.

Cheryl smiles. "Thank you, babe." Cheryl slips her panties on with smile. "Now, let's go finish off our date." Cheryl grabs her red panda.

"Yes, let's." Toni said linking their fingers together. They walk from behind the booth and head over to the Ferris wheel not knowing a certain figure is watching them.

…..

End of this chapter. Part two will be next. Who's the figure? Sweet Pea and Toni are so soft for their girls. Drama next chapter, and Toni will have a showdown with her Uncle. Till next time.


End file.
